The use of glove forms is highly desirable in order to maintain the gloves in a proper and suitable shape and to minimize deterioration of the glove material due to hardening and cracking. Although such deterioration of leather or simulated leather gloves will be appreciated, it is especially troublesome with gloves worn for sporting events. Such gloves used for handball, golf, tennis, archery, skiing, bowling and the like are often produced from a leather and are relatively expensive. Especially where the gloves are worn frequently, such as in golf, tennis and bowling, with perspiration from the wearer's hands and particularly the palms, the gloves are deformed after they are removed. If the gloves are then allowed to dry in the deformed shape, when attempting to reuse them, cracking will occur as the leather shrinks, becomes somewhat brittle and hardened and which deterioration will continue until the gloves become unusable. According to the present invention, such a glove is placed on a glove tree where it will dry in its natural shape so that when reused, it will not have to be stretched and will not crack when placed on the wearer's hand.
Although glove forms have been known for some time, there have not been found devices which can be readily adapted to fit any size of glove, both hand and fingers, and which can be used for either right or left hand. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a glove form having advantages described herein in preventing premature deterioration of a glove, particularly gloves used for sporting events. It is also an object of the invention to provide a glove form which can be varied in size to accommodate substantially all or any glove size desired. The use as well as other objects will be evident from the following description.